


Темные тропы

by Vitce



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Границы знакомого мира так узки. И, выходя за их пределы, никогда не знаешь, что найдешь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Темные тропы

В день, когда новый капитан входит в кабинет руководства третьего отряда, Изуру сжигает вещи старого. Смотрит, как скручиваются дохнущими сороконожками служебные записки, как пляшут в агонии фотографии, как истаивают вмиг сухие полупрозрачные цветы долгих летних месяцев. Он хватает ртом воздух вместе с пеплом и кашляет надсадно, но ему все равно слишком хорошо, чтобы вообще о чем-то думать.  
Достаточно и того, что теперь снова можно дышать.  
Изуру рассматривает Ооторибаши-тайчо со всех сторон, изучает его повадки. Какой чай он любит, как носит хаори, как предпочитает устраивать рабочее пространство – Ичимару, помнится, не организовывал никак, будучи сторонником управляемого хаоса. Теперь на капитанском столе все расставлено с максимальным изяществом. Хрупкая тушечница из крошечных пластинок цветного стекла бросает крошечные яркие пятнышки на стопки документов. Листы тонкой писчей бумаги испещрены черными остриями музыкальных значков и иероглифов.  
Кира ощущает себя пустым и чистым, будто внутри поселилось новое начало всего, и все хронометры замерли на нуле, готовясь обозначить первую секунду. Ему удивительно хорошо в подвешенном состоянии.  
Даже стоя по щиколотку в грязи на неожиданном задании, Изуру продолжает чуть заметно улыбаться. В неподвижном воздухе стоят сочные душные запахи подлеска, гниющей листвы и горьковатых цветов. Все настоящее, яркое, живое.  
– Ооторибаши-тайчо, думаю, разумнее всего будет вызвать подкрепление. Мы не знаем, что там. Маленький отряд может быть неэффективен, – Изуру смотрит на вдавленные следы когтей, отпечатанные во влажной глине. Они полны темной гнилостной реяцу, будто стоялой водой.  
– Если ждать еще один отряд, этих Пустых мы уже не нагоним.  
Тропа уходит в полумрак под раскидистые кроны, теряется в подлеске. Если оглянуться, позади можно увидеть окраины Восьмидесятого района Руконгая. Кире совсем не хочется оглядываться. Он не видел настоящего ада; но это место, похоже, недалеко от него ушло.  
После Восьмидесятого района, где кровь и грязь смешались в единое бурое месиво, лес кажется невероятно спокойным и тихим. Изуру еще никогда не бывал на миссиях в такой глуши, поэтому тяжелые ветви и камни, заросшие мхом, ему в новинку.  
– Мы пойдем дальше без карты и проводника? – он трет красное пятнышко на большом пальце, но кровь слово бы въелась в кожу.  
– Для этой местности никто не составлял карт, - Ооторибаши обходит следы по кругу, что-то задумчиво мурлыча под нос, и Изуру все не отпускает глубоко спрятанное недоумение: как он может быть так спокоен? После боя в окраинных кварталах, перед марш-броском в неизвестность. – Так же, как и для дальних районов Руконгая.  
Тяжелые ветви задевают макушку, и кажется, что это чьи-то благословляющие руки гладят его. Лес мимоходом знакомится с ним.  
В лесу душно, солнечный свет стоит в сумраке торжественными золотыми колоннами, эффектно высвечивая богатое убранство из сильно разросшегося мха. Слабый душновато-влажный ветерок едва колышет ветви, похожие на широкие ленты водорослей. Синие тени, густая-зеленая с золотом рябь листвы – как будто они оказались в подводном царстве. Ковер опавших листьев пружинит под ногами, и Кира боится, что на следующем шаге провалится в самые темные глубины – туда, где уже не сможет дышать. Зато следы отлично видны. Изуру смотрит на них и думает, почему никто из обитателей нищего Руконгая не ходит в лес собирать грибы, ягоды, охотиться, в конце концов.  
Ооторибаши напевает еле слышно что-то героически-пафосное. В мутном свете отряд шинигами похож на призраков, бредущих в никуда.  
***  
В этом лесу много птиц, но они странно молчаливы. Только шелестят тихо крылья, мелькают темные перья где-то в ветвях – и все. Не перекликаются тревожно сойки, никто не бежит от звука шагов. Лес безмолвствует, равнодушный к пришельцам. Изуру дышит синим непроглядным вечером, и ему кажется, что его проглотило, переварило, и к утру он сам превратится во что-то призрачное, шелестящее под куполом ветвей вместе с другими неразличимыми существами.  
Ооторибаши весь золотистый в свете небольшого бездымного костра, он распределяет караулы, намечает план на завтра. Кира благодарен ему; сам-то он не способен даже вспомнить о положенном порядке устройства ночевки во время миссии. Этот лес выпивает все силы, лишает ощущения реальности. Не прозвучи приказ о ночевке, он так, наверное, и шел бы бесконечно в темноте, находя путь наощупь, по запаху, следуя внутреннему чувству направления.  
Изуру почти падает на свое одеяло. Взгляд опрокидывается в небо, в резной колодец черных листьев с серебристой рябью звезд на дне.  
А в следующий миг утреннее солнце уже касается лица тепло и осторожно, как густой мягкий мех. В подлеске еще плывут клочья густого тумана, скрадывают очертания деревьев. Можно подумать, никого, кроме Изуру, здесь никогда и не было. Потом, проморгавшись, он различает чьи-то силуэты, слышит встревоженные голоса, повторяющие его имя.  
Гулко, холодно стучит сердце; он уже примерно представляет, что услышит. Как будто знал все с первого шага по лесу.  
– Кира-фукутайчо, второй караул отсутствует на посту, – пятый офицер Куроки вытягивается по струнке, глаза совершенно оловянные. Изуру молчит секунду, меряет его взглядом. Такое рвение, отчет по форме – по лицу Садо понятно, что, если он хоть на секунду позволит себе выйти за рамки инструкций и правил, непременно впадет в панику. – В три пополуночи смены караула не произошло, следующую смену никто не разбудил.  
– Ооторибаши-тайчо уже в курсе? – Кира думает о тех Пустых, по следам которых они идут, о десятилетиями нетоптаном мхе и молчаливых птицах.  
– Так точно! Он приказал немедленно разбудить вас.  
– Проведите перекличку, проверьте, на месте ли остальные, – Изуру на секунду прикрывает глаза, пытаясь вынырнуть из сонного оцепенения, – постоянно держите друг друга в поле зрения.  
– Есть! – он уносится в туман к другим офицерам и рядовым, а Кира смотрит вслед. Ему хочется упасть обратно на свое одеяло, запрокинуть лицо, подставить его солнцу и уснуть, чтобы проснуться где-нибудь еще. Не здесь. Изуру никогда не бежит от проблем, но обычно у любой проблемы есть четкий алгоритм, прямой путь к решению. Отец говорил, что любой цели можно достичь, зная последовательность необходимых действий, а те, кто ее не видит – просто дураки.  
Сейчас Изуру чувствует себя дураком.  
***  
Разложенные одеяла караульных еще теплые – Кира специально наклоняется и проверяет, касаясь их ладонью – да и костер кто-то поддерживал всю ночь. Он решил бы, что караульные встали отсюда лишь пять минут назад, но почему они тогда не разбудили следующую смену? Как будто они просидели возле огня всю ночь, а утром растворились в мутном тумане.  
Перекликаются поисковые партии, растянувшиеся цепочкой и прочесывающие окрестности, черные силуэты то и дело мелькают между деревьями.  
– Нам следует вернуться, Ооторибаши-тайчо, – Изуру выпрямляется, глядит на свои пальцы с легким недоумением. Подушечки еще теплые после прикосновения к посту караула. Не могут же ощущения обманывать его? У Ооторибаши лицо спокойное и уверенное. Неизвестно, чего ожидать от него. Даже Ичима... прошлый капитан был более предсказуем.  
– Мы обязаны подтвердить гибель седьмого офицера Такеши и рядового Хироси, – слушая слова Ооторибаши, Кира невольно вспоминает, что рассказывали о той древней истории. О том, как Ооторибаши-тайчо и остальные сделались такими. Ему почти хочется уловить в голубых глазах отблеск черноты.  
У каждого есть свой пунктик – острое, важное, никогда не забываемое. Ооторибаши не оставит никого из своих, помня, что случилось с ним самим. Момо рассказывала, что, при всей ехидности, Хирако такой же. А еще они осторожны, эти новые старые капитаны. Змеиная изворотливость, привычка выживать в любых условиях, недоверие и ожидание предательства сквозит в их взглядах.  
– А потом?  
– Выполнение задания продолжается, пока как минимум треть личного состава находится в боеспособном состоянии.  
И это тоже можно понять. Зная о недоверии Готея к вайзардам, Ооторибаши просто не может позволить себе вернуться ни с чем с первого же задания, да еще и потеряв двух подчиненных без точных сведений об их смерти.  
В лесу тихо, душно, солнечные лучи вспарывают густой воздух золотыми лезвиями.  
Отряд движется дальше.  
Замыкающий цепочку Изуру читает в напряженных лопатках и прямых спинах тщательно скрываемый страх.  
***  
Лоскуток выцветшей полосатой материи слегка трепещет, хотя ветра здесь, под деревьями, нет и в помине. Издалека он выглядит, как сидящая на ветке бабочка. Вблизи – просто окровавленный кусочек ткани, весь запятнанный черной липкой реяцу. Трогать его противно, но Кира все же проводит пальцами, сдерживая внутреннюю дрожь. Ткань липнет к рукам, пачкает красным.

– А шинигами такие глупые! – кто-то за спиной, не сдержавшись, коротко вскрикивает от ужаса. Детский голосок, тонкий, звонкий, звучит сверху, переливается насмешливо.  
Голова ужасно тяжелая, и Изуру кажется, что он никогда не заставит себя поднять ее. Взгляд скользит по коре дерева, живым жгутам и встрепанной пушистой кромке мха, корявым узловатым ветвям и неожиданно – тощим детским лодыжкам.  
Мальчишка худой, весь какой-то изломанный: жесткие дуги ребер, острые коленки, драная юката едва прикрывает тощее тело. А еще у него нет левой руки и, кажется, части бока. Кровь не капает на листву, а в ранах не видны мышцы и кости. Там просто... пустота. Как у развороченной куклы.  
За спиной Изуру, судя по звукам, кто-то сосредоточенно блюет в ложбинке за деревом.  
– Шинигами глупые, – повторяет мальчик, и в пустоте на месте ребер хлюпает. – А скоро будут мертвые.  
Кира морщится, быстро доставая занпакто. Ему хочется отряхнуться, словно он запачкался в чем-то липком, донельзя мерзком.  
У мальчишки белое лицо с очень яркими, почти темно-коричневыми веснушками и прозрачные полубессмысленные глаза. Он кусает нижнюю губу, зачарованно глядя на мерцающее лезвие. Его реяцу слабенькая, почти погасшая. Она мечется, выплясывает испуганно, совсем как пламя свечки на ветру.  
– Он обычный человек, – шепчет Изуру, и это вопрос и утверждение одновременно.  
– Человек, – Ооторибаши запрокидывает голову и издает короткий мелодичный смешок, – самый настоящий. Только вот часть души ему... откусили.  
Это какое-то безумие. Но Сейрейтей остался где-то вдалеке, за границами мира, и нет ничего, кроме этого древнего леса. Нет никаких законов и правил.  
Изуру опускает меч.  
В прозрачных глазах мальчика — облегчение пополам со злым торжеством.  
– Вы все попались, – секунду он молчит, будто застывшая кукла, у которой заканчивается завод, а потом тихонько смеется, срываясь на кашель, – все тропы ведут только внутрь, и ни одна – наружу.  
Пальцы невольно сжимаются, ледяные подушечки никак не согреются, даже стиснутые изо всех сил. А еще хочется отвернуться, не видеть улыбку сумасшедшего, заткнуть уши, спасаясь от тонкого режущего смеха.  
Мох мягко пружинит под худеньким телом, и Кира с ужасом ожидает, что из черных провалов ран на землю вот-вот хлынет вязкая густая пустота, накроет весь мир, вливаясь в рот, в нос, в глаза, заполняя тьмой изнутри.  
– Придется взять его с собой, – Изуру дергается от слов Ооторибаши, но только молча кивает, не доверяя своему голосу. – Куроцучи-тайчо захочет исследовать это явление.  
– Ты знаешь, что настоящее, а что нет? Как это понять? – дружелюбно интересуется будущий объект исследований. Кто-то из рядовых громко и выразительно ругается. У некоторых лица бледные, почти зеленоватые.  
Изуру не смотрит ни на них, ни на мальчика. Куда больший интерес вызывают медленно исчезающие, затягивающиеся следы. Там, где всего десять минут назад прошел отряд, сейчас насмешливо расстилается нетронутый ковер мха.  
Лес меняется, стоит отвернуться, и смеется за твоей спиной.  
***  
Кира смотрит на одинаковые стволы, резные кроны, седые лохмы лишайников, свисающие с ветвей. Найти путь в сплошном тумане, в голой пустыне куда проще, чем здесь. Можно ходить по кругу целую вечность.  
Они все сошли с ума, рехнулись где-то в начале пути. Или, может, Изуру все еще спит на самой первой стоянке. Свежий воздух и усталость приносят иногда весьма странные сны.  
Тишина еле слышно звенит и шелестит, забирается внутрь его пустой головы, нежно гладит мысли.  
– Изнутри равно вовне, когда не знаешь, с какой стороны находишься, - мальчик смотрит на него остро и проницательно, но Изуру уже отчаялся как-то расшифровать его слова. Иногда он говорит что-то подходящее к ситуации. Иногда то, что изливается из его уст, нельзя назвать даже речью. – Все равно вы все умрете.  
В воздухе сладко и дурманяще пахнет цветами и сухими полевыми травами. Откуда бы взяться такому запаху в самой чаще леса? Аромат этот, тревожный и тяжелый, давит на плечи и сжимает виски.  
– Смотрите, смотрите! - солнце сквозит ярко и светло в разрыве меж деревьев, и сердце на секунду наполняется восторгом. Опушка!  
Все расползаются осторожной неуверенной цепочкой вдоль крайних деревьев. Это всего лишь узкая прогалина, заросшая густой высокой травой и белыми цветами с нежными полупрозрачными лепестками. Кира никогда не видел таких, а жаль. Столь изящный тонко-призрачный цветок прекрасно смотрелся бы в саду поместья. Только запах слишком уж одуряющий.  
– Привал, пятнадцать минут. Юроэ, Нато, осмотрите местность. Далеко не уходить, - Ооторибаши склоняется и срывает травинку. Вертит в пальцах и отбрасывает почти сразу. – Поищите воду.  
Двое рядовых выходят из густой тени деревьев. Изуру слышит сочный хруст ломающихся стеблей травы и морщится – ну кто так ходит: как слоны напролом. В какофонию запахов вплетается свежая резковатая нотка травяного сока и размазанных цветочных лепестков.  
Крик настигает Изуру в ту секунду, когда он уже садится на землю. Тонкий и высокий звук идет откуда-то с прогалины, со стороны ушедших разведчиков. Взгляд мечется по травяным метелкам, режется об острые грани, вязнет в путанице лепестков, но двух шинигами нигде не видно. И лишь потом... Изуру чуть опускает взгляд и понимает, что над цветами, как над пенной морской шапкой, торчит, хватая воздух, смуглая рука. Дергается пару раз конвульсивно и исчезает в белизне. Тихо до звона в ушах, до боли.  
Они все молчат, сдерживая желание метнуться прочь стадом испуганных животных и нестись сломя голову.  
А Кире нестерпимо хочется двинуться вперед и попытаться спасти.  
Инструкции недвусмысленно запрещают высшему офицерскому составу рисковать жизнью ради спасения рядовых, если шансы на успех столь низкие. Он отступает на шаг. Инструкции, табели, приказы становятся твердой и понятной опорой в миг близости к безумию.  
Мальчик сосредоточенно плетет что-то одной рукой из трех травинок.  
– Ну я же говорил, – шепчет он, – говорил, говорил, говорил, говорил...  
Цветы в том месте, где скрылась рука, уплотняются, делаются яркими и настоящими. Их цвет медленно, неторопливо меняется на алый.  
***  
Они не могут идти дальше. И стоять на одном месте тоже не могут. Глаза даже у старших офицеров остекленевшие, будто неживые. Им страшно настолько, что страх этот уже не соотносится с реальной опасностью. Что ж, в каком-то смысле они правы. Похоже, ее можно ждать откуда угодно.  
– Соблюдать порядок передвижения, – Изуру все время чудится, что Ооторибаши слишком спокоен. Хотя, возможно, если внутри тебя сидит какая-то полубезумная дрянь, желающая жрать чужие души, к смерти и страху начинаешь относиться философски?  
Сам Изуру воспринимает происходящее, как что-то поразительное, но не касающееся его самого. Внутри него слишком пусто, он еще не успел родиться заново; поэтому смерть почти не пугает.  
Тени непрерывно движутся, скользят на периферии зрения, ни секунды не оставаясь на своих местах. Тень от той ветки секунду назад была в три раза короче, да и направлена в другую сторону. А та густая темно-синяя – лежала под другим деревом.  
Неясные силуэты подкрадываются, Кире хочется схватить край своей собственной тени и подобрать ее под себя, спрятать, чтобы не соприкасалась с этими - странными и живыми.  
Голос у Ооторибаши мягкий, обволакивающий. Когда он тихонько напевает на ходу, звуки эти словно светятся густым медово-янтарным светом. И тени отступают перед ним. Сколько Изуру не вслушивается, разобрать слова он не в состоянии.  
– Надо попытаться связаться с командованием и найти дорогу обратно к Руконгаю, Ооторибаши-тайчо, – Изуру не знает, зачем говорит это. Обратной дороги не существует.  
– Бабочки, которых я отправлял с донесениями, до сих пор не вернулись и не принесли ответов, Кира-фукутайчо, – у Ооторибаши быстрый острый взгляд, проникающий в самое нутро. Изуру ощущает себя мгновенно раздетым до самых костей, взвешенным и измеренным по частям, и поспешно отшатывается прочь. – Думаю, нет смысла пытаться еще.  
– Да, конечно, – голос предательски дрожит.  
Ооторибаши не смотрит на Изуру, ловит губами прерванную песню, и она тотчас растекается вокруг теплым медом. Если они будут идти в полной темноте, песня эта сможет осветить им путь.  
***  
В сырой холодной ложбинке невнятно шепчет ручей. Никто уже не верит мирным картинам этого леса. Кире тоже хочется обойти торопливую пенную воду. На дне мерцают сиреневые, серебристые, янтарные и розовые камешки, гладко обкатанные, облизанные водой, похожие на живые самоцветы, на чьи-то яркие глаза. Страшно хочется пить. Вода, что есть у них с собой, совсем скоро закончится.  
– Куроки, у тебя занпакто водного типа? – Изуру смотрит на блестящие в остром тонком луче солнца капельки.  
– Да, фукутайчо.  
– Сможешь понять, настоящая это вода или нет?  
Куроки ощутимо вздрагивает, трет шею и подбородок – видно, что ему невыносимо душно. Этот бледный и словно ненастоящий человек с нервными дергаными движениями совсем не похож на того смешливого увальня, которого привык видеть Изуру.  
– Да, фукутайчо. Я могу. Смогу, – повторяет Куроки, убеждая себя.  
Его занпакто рассыпается тонкими струями воды, тянется к ручью. Пара рядовых невольно отшатывается . Извилистые лезвия входят в воду, пробуют ее наощупь и на вкус, пытаются вобрать в себя. В тот же миг земля уходит из-под ног, и голова кружится от красоты и ужасающей неправильности происходящего.  
Ручей дыбится, горбатится, медленно отрываясь от земли. Он извивается, внутри скользят цветные камушки, разбрасывая яркие блики, будто драгоценная чешуя. Хочется кричать, но звуки пропали из горла, и Кира только смотрит, как ручей поднимает узкую хищную голову.  
Внутри странного гибкого тела непрерывно что-то движется, переливается, течет, а бросок его мгновенен. Изуру все-таки успевает выскочить вперед, заслонить того, кого подставил своим приказом. Вабиске перерубает воду, и потяжелевшие капли мгновенно впитываются в мох  
– В сторону, быстро! – рядовые и младшие офицеры отступают, обнажая мечи, а ручей-змея все водит ослепшей башкой, встряхивается, рассыпая брызги, и Киру передергивает от реальности этой жизни в неживом.  
А потом он начинает медленно выплясывать и расти, расширяться, выгибаясь над ними, распахнув воронку пасти. Очередной бросок находит жертву, и вода обволакивает и поглощает шинигами. Секунду онемевший Изуру смотрит, как исчезают в мешанине потоков варадзи, как черный изломанный комок стекает в прозрачной утробе до земли и уходит в нее, скрываясь с глаз. Более мерзкое зрелище представить трудно .  
– Играй, Киншара! – золото рассекает воздух, обдает щеку Изуру горячим воздухом и поет, поет, взрезая воздух, воду, кроша камни.  
Слова, что рвутся с губ Ооторибаши, совсем не похожи на его привычные «сонаты» или песни, что Кире уже довелось слышать. Язык незнакомый и пробирающий до дрожи. От тяжких, немузыкальных, но удивительно гармоничных звуков по спине ползет холодок. Киншара похожа на длиннохвостую комету, слова, ритм песни заставляют воду бессильно опадать, рассыпаться и возвращаться в прежнее русло.  
Изуру смотрит, как сползаются обратно мокрые камешки, и сжимает до боли кулаки.  
Они все один за другим переступают через ручей, а бледному до синевы Куроки приходится помочь. Ооторибаши поет свою страшную песню.  
Между деревьями мелькает стайка каких-то блеклых длинноногих существ, проносится незаметно и тает в чаще. Шинигами идут в том же направлении.  
***  
Бывают сказки, которые не зря передаются по наследству, от поколения к поколению. Если будешь слишком любопытным, твоя шея вытянется, и превратишься ты в демона рокурокуби. Чтобы в дом не забрался шкодливый хитоцумэ-козо, над входом надо повесить плетеную корзину. К умершему нельзя подпускать домашних кошек, а не то в доме родится чудовищный каса, и хоронить станет некого. Если тебе нужно отомстить кому-то, привяжи голодного пса и поставь перед его носом миску с едой, а потом отруби ему голову. Так появится кровожадный призрак-инугами, готовый равно исполнить твой приказ и сожрать тебя, если не сумеешь совладать с ним .  
Сотни, тысячи историй о мире, которого не существует.  
Который Изуру видит перед собой сейчас.  
Это почти красиво, но оттого еще страшнее. Кира уже не пытается удивляться, когда деревья разговаривают с ним хриплыми тревожными голосами. Когда бледные дамы без лиц возникают из сумрака и следуют процессией куда-то, не замечая никого – да и чем бы им замечать. Под кронами скользят черные крылья, плывут сквозь листву длинные извилистые тела, которым нет конца и начала.  
Песни Ооторибаши, золотые росчерки Киншары, оскаленные пасти и прекрасные лица сливаются воедино, и звери в чудных расшитых одеждах путаются с человекоподобными монстрами, норовящими вцепиться в глотку.  
Их в отряде теперь всего пятеро, и Изуру не хочется вспоминать, как погибали его люди. Он виноват перед ними, уж он-то должен был защитить их. Но здесь все в равном положении, и рано или поздно с ним произойдет то же самое. А уж пронзят его грудь когти чего-то черного, выскользнувшего из теней, или проглотит густой зеленый мох, так похожий на настоящий, но с множеством мелких и острых зубов – не так уж важно.  
На ночевку они располагаются с уверенностью, что никто уже не проснется, и только Ооторибаши спокоен и немного отрешен. Он смотрит в пламя костра и усмехается. Здешний валежник порождает страшноватый огонь синих, изумрудных, лилово-ультрамариновых оттенков. За кругом света кипит невидимая пугающая жизнь.  
Мальчик болтает ногами, устроившись на ветке рядом с ними. Теперь они все похожи на него – такие же отрешенные полубезумные лица, прозрачные глаза и чуть дрожащие уголки губ.  
– Самое страшное, то, чего ты боишься больше всего – это и есть твоя суть. Больше всего люди боятся правды, – босые пятки глухо ударяют по сухой коре.  
Кира смотрит вверх, но привычных звезд там нет, только десятки разноцветных глаза, которые пристально и настойчиво наблюдают за ним. Внутри него все уже слишком перепутано, чтобы он мог чего-то испугаться. Ему хочется разве что напиться и уснуть беспробудным сном.  
Утро не наступает. Он просыпается навстречу все тем же холодно-любопытным зрачкам.  
Ооторибаши подкидывает дров в костер. В полумраке, в отсветах пламени его профиль отдает чем-то птичьим, страшновато-хищным.  
Больше никого нет. Даже одеяла исчезли. И трава вокруг — густая, сочная – не примята.  
***  
Лицо у духа такое странное – вроде и человеческое, но с человеком не спутаешь, даже глянув мельком. Слишком уж чуждые у него глаза, слишком острые скулы и твердая неживая линия губ. Когда он размыкает их, слова падают гранитными глыбами:  
– Шинигами, – Изуру перетряхивает от пяток до макушки, и все волоски на теле встают дыбом, – ты знаешь, что ищешь?  
Это настоящий аякаши, древний, как само время. В густой шерсти запутаны листья и звезды. И чем дольше Кира смотрит на него, тем больше он видит. Кроны деревьев, реки и ручьи, бесконечные земли. Мелких зверей, прячущихся в подлеске, и хороводы таинственных существ. Внутри или снаружи этого аякаши – есть ли разница, как говорил мальчик – помещается целый мир.  
Изуру отворачивается, чтобы не сойти с ума.  
– Я ничего не ищу, – шепчет он, вдавливая ногти в ладони до кровавых лунок, жмурится до слез, – мне ничего не надо.  
– С тобой были те, кто ничего не искал, – слова ложатся на плечи, придавливают к земле. – Ты видишь их здесь, шинигами?  
Кира такой же случайный заблудившийся дурак, но все остальные погибли, а он жив, с ним рядом стоит его капитан, и страшный острый клюв его маски ухмыляется. Видно, маска эта делает его частью здешней таинственной жизни, и аякаши просто не обращает внимания на Ооторибаши.  
– Но я пришел сюда не по своей воле.  
– Это не важно. Иногда твои желания не открываются тебе. Иногда они ведут тебя, не советуясь с разумом, – аякаши поднимает голову, и Изуру кажется, что кончики ветвистых рогов вот-вот проткнут купол небосвода.  
– Я даже не знаю, кто я, а уж чего ищу, и вовсе не понимаю, – шепот едва слетает с губ.  
– Ты сам только что дал ответ, – почему-то сердце гулко вздрагивает, и Кира думает о том, что было бы, если бы ответа не нашлось.  
Мимо его лица проползает бесконечно долго пушистый, душно пахнущий мехом, влагой и прелой листвой бок, демонстрирует ему бесконечность мира. Аякаши уходит, ветви смыкаются за его спиной.  
– Когда знаешь, куда идешь, путь прям, как летящая стрела.  
Изуру дрожит, понимая, что стоит на высоком холме без единого деревца. Над головой опрокинута бездна звезд. Под ногами клубится бездна леса, волнами накатывает на подножие холма. Где-то там, если аякаши сказал правду, прячется он сам. Новый, еще незнакомый, настоящий и правильный.  
Ооторибаши смеется, раскрывая длинный белый клюв своей маски, но смех его похож на хриплое карканье.

***  
Дыхание прерывается от одного вида острой угловатой улыбки. Это как удар под дых, как мгновенная пустота под ногами, как вывернувшийся наизнанку мир. Изуру прижимает ладони к груди, не зная сам, желает ли защититься или выдрать себе сердце, чтобы не видеть знакомое бледное лицо.  
– Изуру, ах, Изуру, – голос обволакивает, и совсем рядом шелестит тонкое шелковое кимоно. Перед кем он здесь в лесу красуется?! Подол наброшенного на плечи хаори скользит по влажному мху, но не мокнет, а Кире кажется почему-то, что под слоями разноцветного шелка прячется тонкий гладкий змеиный хвост. Молочно-белая чешуя трется о ткань, вот и возникает этот тихий скрип и шелест. – Как я соскучился по тебе, Изуру.  
Внизу живота словно сжимаются холодные пальцы, сдавливают его внутренности, и хочется бежать прочь, далеко-далеко, никогда не оглядываться. Лучше стать мужем зимней владычицы Юки-онны , лучше на дно болота, в поле кровожадных цветов! Только бы не слышать обволакивающе-сладкий голос со знакомыми интонациями.  
Кира шагает вперед.  
– А ты разве не скучал по мне, Изуру?  
Небесные искры глаз на секунду взблескивают в полумраке и снова исчезают.  
Нет.  
Это не может быть тем ответом, о котором говорил аякаши. Это не может быть результатом поисков!  
– Нет. Не скучал, - голос крепнет, - не скучал.  
– Аканна, глупый Изуру, – Ичимару Гин кружит вокруг него, и, хотя он не касается, не подходит близко, Изуру чувствует себя так, будто его обвили тяжкие бледные кольца, выдавили весь воздух из груди. – Ты же сам знаешь правду, ведь так? Ты принадлежишь мне, весь, целиком, моя маленькая птичка.  
С того самого дня, когда увидел изломанную улыбку и змеино-изворотливую фигуру, во веки веков.  
– Нет.  
– Что ты сказал? – красноватые, всегда чуть воспаленные от света веки приподнимаются, вновь открывая яркое пламя глаз. Да, в этом лесу им самое место. Это они смотрели на Киру со здешнего неба миллионами взглядов.  
– Я сказал... Подними голову, – рукоять меча успокаивает, она привычная и настоящая, – Вабиске!  
Изуру не верит, что сможет победить Гина. Он не уверен даже, что сумеет поднять неприятно тяжелый меч. Как будто сила Вабиске обращена против него самого.  
Гин смеряет его неторопливым хозяйским взглядом и облизывает губы длинным раздвоенным языком. Клыки у него длинные и тонкие. Медленно, словно в дурном сне, разворачиваются белые чуть светящиеся кольца, а внутри у Изуру нет ничего, кроме решимости сражаться и детского удивления: как все это длинное мускулистое тело пряталось в слоях ткани.  
Это не похоже на привычную битву, но даже краткие, почти нежные прикосновения Гина причиняют боль. Кира силится поднять занпакто. Руки тяжелеют, мышцы сводит каменной болью.  
– Ты же знаешь, мой милый Изуру, это просто глупая ошибка. Мы немножко разминулись, иначе я забрал бы тебя с собой.  
– Никогда, – он пытается закрыть глаза,— я не пошел бы с тобой!  
– Это ведь легко исправить, не правда ли?  
Меч трясется, выдавая отчаянную дрожь рук. Но Кира все же поднимает его и шепчет пересохшими непослушными губами несусветную глупость, выплевывает изломанную безумную надежду:  
– Банкай... – грудную клетку сминает отдачей, ребра трещат, а Изуру улыбается, думая, что это даже хорошо. Не победит, так умрет быстро и легко.  
Темнота за опущенными веками цветная, яркая. Где-то далеко тихонько напевает Ооторибаши. Голос у него все еще враний: хриплый и надтреснутый.  
***  
– Очнулся? – Кира никак не проморгается, пелена застилает все перед глазами, в теле пульсирует боль, ноет каждый мускул. А еще он не узнает голос, что разговаривает с ним. – Герой.  
Сосредоточившись, Изуру видит, как Ооторибаши улыбается углом рта. Второго угла не видно за остатками маски, да и те опадают медленно, откалываются кусок за куском.  
– Вставай. Пора отсюда уходить. У нас разрешение на пребывание только на время экзамена.  
– Что произошло? – собственный голос неузнаваем до хрипоты.  
На самом деле, он хочет задать сотню вопросов. Где Гин? Как они могут выбраться из леса? О каком экзамене речь? Бесконечное море слов яростно бушует в груди, пытаясь успокоиться. Изуру прислушивается к себе с еще большим удивлением. Пустоты внутри больше нет.  
– Произошел стандартный экзамен на звание капитана, так что давай, отскребайся от земли и валим.  
Кира вертит головой и различает гладкое мерцающее золото чужих волос. Маска Хирако-тайчо почти осыпалась, только левый глаз еще обведен костяной пластинкой.  
\- Чего пыришься?  
– Я не понимаю, - Изуру с трудом садится и подтягивает под себя непослушные ноги.  
– Ну, конечно, ты не понимаешь, в этом и прикол, придурок. Иначе какой смысл в таком испытании?! – Хирако горбится и смотрит на Киру из-под скошенной на сторону челки скептическим взглядом.  
– Я объясню, – Ооторибаши стряхивает изящным жестом последние осколки маски с волос и улыбается. – С того самого момента, как мы вошли в лес, начался экзамен, определяющий, можешь ли ты, Кира-кун, занять место капитана.  
– Место капитана? Но ведь, - Изуру переводит взгляд с одного вайзарда на другого, – в Готее больше нет свободных постов!  
– Он точно какой-то ограниченный, - Хирако сует руки в карманы и вздыхает, качая головой. – Они там уверены, что ему можно отряд доверить?  
–Не были бы уверены, не отправили бы его сюда. А нас приняли бы не на время, а навсегда.  
– Ну, удачи им тогда.  
Ооторибаши отворачивается от Хирако, делая вид, что просто не слышит его.  
– Это место, - произносит он задумчиво. – Ты знаешь, почему оно такое? Людям свойственно изменять все вокруг под себя, систематизировать и делать ясным и познаваемым. В мире, состоящем сплошь из податливой духовной материи, подобное свойство человека достигает вершины. Но чем дальше от центра Общества душ, тем больше перевешивает неосознанное, а не разумное и логическое. Инстинкты вырываются наружу, безумные фантазии обретают плоть. Легенды и мифы, страшные сказки и невероятные существа возникают и отделяются от своих создателей, живут собственной жизнью. Многие из них настолько древние, что помнят времена, когда повсюду здесь был Лес.  
Изуру вспоминает огромного и бесконечного в самой своей сути аякаши и чуть передергивается.  
– Но зачем с нами пошли остальные? – если это был его экзамен, зачем другим умирать? – Они все погибли!  
– Никто не погиб, не тупи. Твое умение управлять подчиненными тоже нужно было проверить... - ворчит Хирако.  
Значит... Куроки, Такеда, Оми – все живы и, возможно, напиваются сейчас за здоровье нового капитана?  
– Да, и это тоже, – кивает Ооторибаши, – но главным было последнее испытание. Самый большой страх претендента. И то, как он с ним справится.  
– Значит, Ичима... значит, он был ненастоящий? – внутри опять все переворачивается.  
– Настоящий. Здесь все настоящее.  
Кира поднимается, пошатываясь, и на нетвердых ногах бредет вокруг поляны. Мох весь измят, расчерчен полосами, следами широкого змеиного тела. Кое-где мерцают молочными каплями белые чешуйки. Прямо посреди мха и травы лежит, раскинув широкие рукава, как крылья, белоснежное капитанское хаори с номером «три».  
Изуру касается осторожно.  
– Да бери ты уже. Заслужил.  
Он оборачивается и глядит на вайзардов. Они очень разные, но на их лицах одинаковые подбадривающие улыбки.  
Хаори все пропитано тем знакомым запахом, который Изуру так хотел бы забыть. Теперь он не пугает, не раздражает, не причиняет боли. Просто приятный терпковатый аромат. Кира кутается в хаори и глубоко вдыхает, водя пальцами по белой ткани.  
Пустота внутри полна смятения и неуверенности в своих силах, слов, темных знаний о путешествии по Лесу. Он прислушивается к себе – ему больше не спокойно, он еще совсем не знает нового себя, им только предстоит познакомиться.  
Ооторибаши шепчет что-то адской бабочке. Хирако смотрит на Изуру, возводит глаза к светлеющему небу и кивает, соглашаясь с непроизнесенным.  
Нельзя поручиться, что все будет хорошо. Но интересно – это уж точно.


End file.
